The Danger of Rumors
by Passo
Summary: {{COMPLETE}} Harry innocently triggers a barrage of absurd rumors in Hogwarts. When it reaches Draco, the Slytherin decides to spring a surprise.


**A/N: **I wrote this in response to my current writer's block regarding my Ron/Snape fic. 

**The Danger of Rumors**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

Harry Potter bent his head slightly over his desk, his eyelids slowly closing. Just before he totally succumbed to sleep, Professor Flitwick gave a loud shriek that caused Harry and the whole classroom to suddenly look up, alarmed and fully awake. 

It turned out that Neville, Flitwick's chosen student volunteer for today's lesson, just sent the tiny Professor zooming around the front of the classroom…accidentally, of course. Flitwick shrieked his way from left to right before he finally crashed into a dusty shelf of books in the corner.  An appalled Neville watched frozen in place with his right hand still clutching his wand. The class heard the professor coughing under the din and a few students stood to try to help him amid all the dust, books, and a hodgepodge of little thingamajigs scattered around him. 

"Class dismissed!" Flitwick managed to call out from under the mess while a finally lucid Neville pulled him out of it.

Oh well, just another typical day at Charms.

Harry shook his head amusedly as he gathered his quills and notes into his book bag before joining Hermione and Ron in the hall. Neville never failed to make a ruckus in Charms class whenever it was his turn to demonstrate the day's lesson. He supposed he should feel more sympathetic towards his roommate, but after nearly seven years of the same thing, even Neville's bizarre foul-ups had become routine.

"You nearly nodded off in there," Hermione observed as Harry started walking between her and Ron towards Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah," Harry said, yawning dramatically, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Too busy dreaming about Malfoy again?" Ron piped up jokingly as he jostled Harry lightly in the side.

In response, Harry placed both hands on Ron's shoulders, looked into his eyes, and earnestly said, "I'm glad you're so open about it, Ron. You know how crazy I am about Draco Malfoy. I'm soooo hot for him I've been wanting to tell you guys for so long!"

Ten seconds passed in shocked silence as both Hermione and Ron stared at the Boy Who Lived.

"You're joking right?" Ron asked weakly.

Harry punched him lightly, rolling his eyes. "Of course I was joking. God forbid if I wasn't. C'mon, there's something I want to show you guys."

Relieved, the two other Gryffindors followed his lead to the tower.

***

Now, everyone knows that rumors tend to have a life of their own. Their basis could differ from the flat out truth to total fiction but somehow, the grapevine WILL manage to twist the main story into so many little knots that it gets too complicated for even the source to recognize it in the end.

Unfortunately for Harry, the ultimate goddess of Hogwarts' rumor mill, Miss Mandy Brocklehurst, just happened to pass by as he placed his hands on Ron's shoulders and decided to utter that particular joke. More unfortunate is the fact that the strawberry-blonde Ravenclaw cheerleader was too shocked to notice, much more hear, his succeeding denial to his friends. 

As Harry Potter innocently skipped towards Gryffindor tower with every intention of relaxing the afternoon away, a most delicious rumor was already in the process of spreading like wildfire around the castle. 

***

"Hey, have you heard the latest on Harry Potter?"

"What??? Tell me?"

"He is reputedly head over heels in love with a Slytherin!"

"No way! That's too much!"

"Fine, don't believe me if you want.... but I have a very reliable source."

"Okay, I'm curious. Who's the Slytherin?"

"I swear, you will totally die when I tell you…Draco Malfoy!"

_Thump_.

***

"What!"

"Yes. I heard he masturbates so hard every night while thinking about him, he even screams in his sleep!"

***

"They are engaged???"

"Isn't it sweet? Who ever thought they'd end up together?"

"Oh well…stranger things have happened. I mean, now that Voldemort has turned good and is currently living in sin with Snape, we ought to expect things like this."

"But _Harry_ and _Draco_?"

***

"Yeah, Filch even caught Draco sneaking into Gryffindor tower with a jar of honey and the most wicked whip you can ever imagine. Really…and they thought they could hide it from us!"

***

"They're getting married after graduation! I heard Malfoy's been disinherited but Harry's so rich anyway it doesn't matter. They've bought this darling little mansion for themselves down in Wales."

***

All Draco Malfoy wanted was to spend a restful evening seated in his favorite chair in the Slytherin common room reading the Daily Prophet—like he did almost every night of the week for an hour or so. But as he sauntered down the stairs from the bedroom after finishing his assignments, he noticed dozens of eyes following his every move with expressions ranging from hilarity to disbelief.

As he plopped into the sofa with his copy of the news, he found that the eyes hadn't left him. Rather, they had been accompanied by a very annoying low buzz of malicious conversation. Incredibly irritated by his inability to concentrate, the blonde Slytherin god tossed the Daily Prophet aside and turned to Blaise Zabini who was sitting in front of him, in silence, with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell is the matter?"

"You are.  Or, rather, you and a certain delectable bloke."

"Explain!" Draco demanded.  He simply had no patience for riddles.

"Apparently, you are gay and secretly married to guy—a Gryffindor, nonetheless! You're both fond of the wild, bondage-and-whips type of sex and are screwing each other's brains out after midnight. You have been disinherited by your illustrious father, but your husband's so rich anyway that he even bought you a chateau in France, previously owned by a duke, to make up for it. That's just the summary, you should hear the details." Blaise fluttered his eyelashes and pretended to giggle playfully after his short speech.

With gritted teeth, Draco tried to spit the next words out, "And who, may I ask, is this very generous Gryffindor?"

"Harry Potter. All the info came from him so it must be accurate. Your secret's out, Drac!"

That really was all Draco Malfoy needed to hear; he didn't even bother to reply as he shot out without a word.

***

The famous Gryffindor trio, which included the ever-famous topic of the day's hottest rumor, was saved from the clutches of the grapevine (so far!) as they spent the whole afternoon and early evening alone in the boys' dorm room completing their History of Magic essays.  They had supper there as well, courtesy of Dobby and company. 

As the clock chimed nine, Ron challenged Hermione to a game of Wizard Chess. She eagerly accepted but requested that they play using her newly purchased set.  As the chess set in question was in the girls' dorm room, the couple decided to leave Harry for a while alone in the room while they played. 

So it came to be, during that fateful October night, that Harry was sitting alone and defenseless in front of his desk, facing the wall, when the attack came. 

He felt it from behind. The lights mysteriously came off and before he could utter anything, he felt a hand close around his mouth. Too surprised to be scared, Harry felt the sensation of someone's hot breath at the back of his neck before he even heard the voice.

"Don't you dare shout…lover."

Harry's eyes widened.  The undeniably masculine voice just called him _lover_! What was this, an attempted _rape_? This was too absurd to be real.  He stood painfully as the assailant dragged him from the chair.

"I'm going to remove my hand," the voice continued, "if you promise not to scream. Otherwise…you will sorely regret it."

Harry nodded frantically, signaling his agreement to remain quiet.  He figured that the best course of action was to cooperate for the time being and get to the heart of the matter later. There really was nothing to be afraid of.  After all, he was a tall and strong man of seventeen, fully capable of protecting himself from any physical attack. He should be able to handle this rapist…whoever he was.

The attacker removed his hand and withdrew slowly. Harry breathed deeply before turning around. The room was dark but, there was enough moonlight seeping in through the wide glass windows for him to recognize the youth standing before him. Harry gasped in surprise.

"Malfoy?"

The blonde grinned slowly.  There was a hint of something violent in that smile that made Harry less sure of himself than he was earlier.

"Yes, Potter.  It's me, Draco."  He took a step forward, putting him a few centimeters away from Harry. They stood chest-to-chest, eye-to-eye. 

Confused, Harry shook his head.  "Draco?"

The Slytherin cocked his head.  "There's really no point in pretending to be less than friends now that we are about to be more fully-acquainted.  Anyway, I like the way you say my name."

The green eyes remained clouded with bewilderment.  "What do you mean more fully-acquai-- Mmmppffghh!!!"

Anything he was about to say was cut short as the most delicious pink lips on earth closed themselves around his full mouth and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Before Harry could even think about pushing Draco away, a hot, searching tongue entered his mouth and massaged his own slowly.  Harry closed his eyes, lost in Draco's sensual exercise.  As the blonde slanted his lips over his and nibbled the side gently, Harry felt his knees buckle slightly. 

His mind was no longer his own. _This just feels so good…and tastes so sweet…Oh, Draco…Draco!_

A fraction of his brain remained sane and managed to yell the reality of Draco Malfoy French kissing him to the rest of his consciousness. Harry's bottle-green eyes snapped open and he shoved Draco away.  Unfortunately, he found the blonde's vise-like arms surrounding him, making any effort at getting away useless.

"I'm afraid there's no getting over this, Potter." Draco cocked his head to one side playfully.  "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Giving the green-eyed boy no chance to protest, Draco promptly pushed him to the bed, laying the Gryffindor on his back, spread-eagled.  The naughty Slytherin grabbed the top of Harry's robes and ripped them off in the middle, exposing Harry's body and his semi-erect cock.

"Ooh la la! So, I do have an effect on you."

Harry squawked as the cold air hit his skin and his sensitive prick.  But it was instantly replaced by Draco's talented mouth as the Slytherin Seeker practically swallowed him whole.

"Oh, God!" 

Harry's torturous body stretched involuntarily as the incredible sensation of Draco's tongue twirling around the head of his prick hit him.  He was hard and throbbing in a second.  The blonde licked the underside of his penis with gusto, applying pressure in the most sensitive points.  Harry's hands raked over the covers as Draco proceeded to put him deeper in his mouth and hummed slowly, creating a delicious, vibrating feeling.

Harry's hips bucked forward as he screamed Draco's name and spilled his seed all over Draco's mouth. To Harry's amazement, the Slytherin swallowed every single drop of his spunk before he finally faced Harry.

Draco's mouth was moist as he smiled. "You came so quickly. I'm impressed, Mr. Potter."

Harry was nearly speechless and breathing heavily by this time. "What's your point, Draco?" he panted.

Draco stretched his pale hands over the tanned, lean torso in front of him, taking his time with answering.

"I.  Want.  You." He bared his teeth. "And…I intend to have you tonight."

He quickly divested of his own robes and reached out for his wand on the pocket. With the short pause, Harry had time to admire the Slytherin's well-built form.  He was muscled, but slim.  A luscious package wrapped in perfect alabaster skin.  Harry's eyes traveled downward and he gasped again as he saw Draco's huge (!) cock—fully erect and dripping.

Draco gripped his wand with one hand and spread Harry's legs with the other. He kissed Harry hard and fast, bruising the already swollen mouth.

"Trust me.  You'll enjoy this."

He thrust his wand up Harry's hole and murmured, "Lubricio."

Instantly, Harry felt his insides coated with something sticky.  Draco performed the same spell again on his hand and coated his already painfully large dick liberally with the lubricant. 

Harry didn't even have time to breath as Draco pushed his entire length inside him. He shut his eyes with the initial pain but opened them again as Draco rode him hard, his balls slapping on Harry's cheeks. The pressure stimulated his desire and suddenly…he couldn't get enough of Draco.

"Fuck! More, more! Harder!" he demanded.

Harry writhed under the blonde, his head banging from side to side. He screamed, swearing more during those lust-filled moments than he ever had in his life. 

Draco's eyes were closed as he savored the phenomenon of Harry squeezing tight around him with every thrust.  His sweat dripped on the Gryffindor's belly as he gripped Harry's cock, which swelled once again. 

The gentleness was gone this time. It was just pure, hard, unadulterated fucking.  Draco swore with a shout as he and Harry came in unison, Harry's seed squirting all over between them.  Draco collapsed on Harry, spent and panting.

Their breaths mingled in the air as their breathing slowed to normal.  Draco turned his head and kissed the hollow of Harry's neck.

"That was beautiful.  You're the best fuck I ever had."  He just couldn't resist saying it.

Harry sighed.  "Why'd you do this?" He raised his head and met Draco's eyes.  "Why did you come here?"

"Well, since everybody already thinks were fucking like rabbits, how could I not visit you and make my favorite fantasy a reality."

"You fantasize about me?" Harry asked in wonder. "Why? You're gorgeous.  You could have anyone you want.  Why me?"

Draco laughed softly.  "Look in the mirror someday, Harry.  Maybe you'll find the answer there."

He was just about to kiss Harry again, when they both heard the creak of the door—and the footsteps that followed it. 

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. "You will never believe what we heard in the common room."

"You are gonna die laughing when you hear this," said Ron.

The lights turned on.

"_Oh shit!_"

_-fin-___


End file.
